1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication device that performs authentication and an authentication program.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of personal identification numbers are used in processing such as authentication of a user who uses an ATM or a mobile phone. A typical personal identification number is composed of a four to eight digit number including numbers from 0 to 9 that are combined according to the number of digits being set.